Changes
by Infinity78
Summary: Tsuna leaves for Italy with Reborn and when he comes back, he's not the Tsuna his friends knew. And it seems like he has a small secret which he's not willing to share. Suspicious...
1. Departure

Chapter 1 ~ Departure

Sawada Nana slowly ascended the steps and entered her son's, Sawada Tsunayoshi's room. She tried to shake awake the sleeping boy. Her efforts were in vain. Breakfast was already ready. She looked at the clock that was on the wall. Tsu-kun was going to be late. She frowned.

She then noticed Reborn sitting right awake on Tsuna's study table.

"Reborn-chan, can you help me wake Tsu-kun up?" Nana asked politely.

When Reborn nodded, Nana thanked Reborn and exited the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Tsuna" Reborn called the brunette. In response, the brunette mumbled.

Reborn was getting irritated. He changed a small green chameleon on his head to bcome a huge hammer three times his size. He leaned back, slowly… slowly and BAM!

Tsuna woke up with a shriek as he hit the wall with a loud thud. "Mou, Reborn! What did you do that for?"

"You're already late, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied, hopping down from the table and headed towards the kitchen with an espresso in mind.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched with all his might. "I'm leaving, Mom!" he yelled as he wore his shoes and ran out of the house.

"Have a nice day!" Nana answered back, unaware that Tsuna had already left the house.

_I'm sorry._

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called his student, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna shrieked. When he realized who it was, he gave a small sigh of relief. When he took in Reborn's appearance, his eyes bulged out and he cried, "Reborn! What's with that cat costume?"

"Miaosu~" Reborn said playfully, and then his expression became serious. "So, have you decided?"

Tsuna smiled sadly and said, "Yes, I'm going but I don't plan on telling the others about this."

"Are you sure, Tsuna? Once you've decided, you can't turn back. You must become Vongola Decimo if this is your answer."

"I've decided, Reborn. And my decision is final." Tsuna said firmly.

Reborn smirked. "Okay, we're leaving in 2 days time. Oh, and you better hurry, or do you want Hibari to bite you to death?"

"Ehh?" Tsuna paled and broke into a run. It has already been 4 months since their battle in the future with Byakuran.

Reborn watched the disappearing figure with a frown on his face. His fedora shadowed his eyes. "He's finally maturing, but is this what he really wants? To be involved in the Mafia?"

_I'm sorry_

"Phew, I managed to reach in time." Tsuna panted. His exhausting run drained the life out of him.

"Jyuudaime! Good morning!" A silver-haired boy greeted Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The baseball player of the Namimori team smiled.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted them with enthusiasm.

_I'm sorry_

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." The idol of Namimori greeted the blushing Tsuna.

'_**It must be my lucky day! Kyoko-chan greeted me'**_ Tsuna thought as his soul flew to seventh heaven.

Before he could respond back, he was interrupted by the captain of the boxing club.

"SAWADA! AN EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING! JOIN THE EXTREME BOXING CLUB!"

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan and Ryohei-niisan. I refuse."

"SAWADAAAA!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_I'm sorry_

"Oi, herbivore. Don't crowd and make so much noise or I'll bite you to death." A certain raven-haired prefect popped out of nowhere and threatened Tsuna with his tonfas raised in a fighting stance.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna squealed in pure terror.

Eventually, Tsuna got bitten to death for making noise anyway.

That sent Gokudera into a rage because Hibari had hurt his beloved boss.

_I'm sorry._

**-At Tsuna's home-**

"Nyu-hahaha! Dame-Tsunaa! Let's play!" Lambo, our all-time favourite bomberhead calf shouted.

"You can't, Lambo! Don't disturb Tsuna-nii!" I-pin said, trying to stop the whining calf.

"Tsuna-nii, can we play?" Fuuta, who ranks everything asked hesitantly.

Tsuna smiled and answered, "Sure!" Knowing that his time together with his famiglia was ending soon, he tried his hardest to spend more time with his famiglia.

"Tsuna, do you want to try my new recipe?" Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion, who was infamous for her ability to turn everything she cooks into poison cooking, asked Tsuna whose face was currently turning purple as she tried to force him to eat one of those 'cupcakes'.

_I'm so sorry, everyone._

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

Tsuna and Reborn sneaked out of the house quietly. Reborn was lucky since he was small, he could run through the house without anyone hearing him but not Tsuna. As he was creeping out, he banged into everyone's favorite Lambo.

Lambo mumbled. "Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing? Help Lambo-san get a glass of milk."

Tsuna nearly jumped in fright when he banged into the mini-cow. "S-sure, Lambo. H-here you go."

Lambo finished his drink and straightaway went back into his room, not caring one bit about Stupid Tsuna. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, placed his carefully written letter on the table and exited his house.

"It's time, Tsuna. We have to depart now. Our plane is in 3 hours time." Reborn told his student, who was looking at the distance sadly, as if regretting his decision.

"Hey, Reborn." Tsuna asked his Spartan tutor. "If happiness had a shape, what do you think it will be?" Tsuna opened his hands as if he's receiving a gift from the sky, tears threatening to spill over his cheek. It was about midnight. They had decided to leave at this time in fear of Nana or the kids hearing them.

"Don't ask me. What do _you_ think?" Reborn asked his student back.

Tsuna smiled, tears spilling down his cheek and said, "I think it'll be a glass." He started moving his hands as if shaping a glass. "It's always there but you can never see it because it's transparent. No matter what changes, it will still be there, always, forever and ever…." Tsuna trailed off.

Reborn smiled slightly before jumping on Tsuna's head and settling there. "Are you ready?"

Tsuna wiped his stained face with his hands. After doing so, he looked at his house with a determined expression with clenched fists and said, "Everyone, I swear, when I come back, I'll become stronger. Strong enough to protect you guys. Let's go, Reborn. I've already placed the letter at the table."

They went inside the limousine. Tsuna never turned or looked back at the house he had lived for 16 years as they drove away. No more tears. To Italy, here they come.

_Goodbye, minna, sorry and…. thank you._

**Many thanks to xXDarkangelx for helping me. Enjoy :)**_  
_


	2. Letter

**Special thanks to my editor, xXDarkangelx once again. Thanks for the reviews guys. YOU are awesome.**

Chapter 2 ~ Letter

"Tsu-kun~ Wake up~" Nana said as she entered Tsuna's room. To her surprise, he wasn't there and the room was extraordinarily clean and eerily…empty. "Eh? He's not here? That's weird. He must have gone early then. Are? Where's Reborn-chan? Hmm…he must have followed Tsuna."

"Maman~" Lambo walked up to Nana sleepily.

"What is it, Lambo-chan?" Nana asked the half-asleep cow, smiling her usual gentle smile.

"Lambo-san found this letter at the table. It's from Dame-Tsuna.." He passed the letter to her.

"Tsu-kun? What does he want? Are? Addressed to so many people? Better to gather them all here." She murmured to herself after reading the outside of the letter. "Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, do Maman a favour, okay?"

"What's wrong, Maman?" I-pin asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I-pin has to find Chrome-chan and Haru-chan for Maman, okay?"

"Okay, Maman!" She then ran off to locate the two people she was sent to find.

"What about Lambo-san?" Lambo demanded, furious because I-pin got the job first.

"Patience, Lambo-chan. Go to Tsu-kun's school and find Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun and Kyoko-chan, please." Nana told him.

"Stupidera and the others? It's going to be easy! Bye, Maman!" Lambo ran off.

"Hmm… As for Hibari-san, I think I'll invite him myself." Nana muttered absent-mindedly as she headed out.

**-After school-**

"Geez, why must this stupid cow come to school? We almost got 'bitten'!" Gokudera said rudely.

"Let Lambo-san go, Stupidera! Let Lambo-san go!" Lambo cried out. "Gotta….stay….calm…"

"Maa, maa, I guess Tsuna needs us for something. It must be urgent since he called all of us."

"SOMETHING TO THE EXTREME. IT MUST BE ANOTHER EXTREME SUMO TOURNAMENT!" Ryohei pumped his fist into the air and kept on shouting 'EXTREME!'

"Onii-chan, calm down… I wonder if it's anything to do about the Mafia..." Kyoko wondered aloud.

**-Meanwhile-**

"A-a-achoo! Is it just me or did someone talked about me?" Tsuna asked the Sun arcobaleno, who was sitting beside Tsuna in the private jet.

"It must be your imagination, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered.

Tsuna nodded, absent-minded. He never did notice that there was a bubble blowing out from Reborn's nose.

**-Outside Tsuna's house-**

When Haru was about to enter, she saw Chrome approaching the house.

"Hahi? Chrome-chan? What are you doing here?" Haru exclaimed.

Chrome pointed towards I-pin who was currently beside Chrome.

"Eh? You too? Hahi? Why are they here too?" Haru noticed the two boys behind Chrome.

"I-pin brought them here! They didn't want Chrome to come alone!" I-pin said happily.

"Cheh, if it isn't Vongola…" Ken snapped.

"Ken, you shouldn't be rude…" Chikusa reprimanded Ken in his usual monotone voice.

At the same time, Gokudera and the others had just rounded the corner, approaching their destination. When they took in their surroundings, Gokudera started swearing.

"Why the hell are these bastards here?"

"We could ask the same thing for you!" Ken shot back.

(NOTICE: The rest of the following words were censored as it contains EXTREMELY vulgar words.)

"…"

"…."

Nana came out of the house, hearing the ruckus outside. Lambo and I-pin straightaway jumped on her, telling her that they had succeeded. Nana patted them on their heads and promised them sweets later. Both of them jumped around excitedly.

"Come in! Don't stand outside. I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry to disturb!" All of them said in unison, as if they have practiced this for countless times.

"It's okay. Take a seat. I'll get some tea. Hibari-san is already here"

"We'll help!" The girls said.

"What? That bastard's here?" Gokudera yelped in shock.

They entered the living room to find Hibari sitting on one of the sofas, sipping tea as if he owned the house.

And chaos ensued. However, all of them, except for a few people, were bitten to death by the infamous Hibari.

After they had all settled down in the living room, Yamamoto couldn't help asking, "Aunty, where is Tsuna? I don't see him anywhere."

"Eh? He isn't with you? When I went to wake him up today, he wasn't there. Somehow, his room also felt empty. I thought he was with you guys. Whatever the case is, he left a letter requesting the presence of everyone here right now." Nana explained to the curious people who were in the living room of course, except Hibari.

"Where's the baby?" A cold, stony voice asked.

"He wasn't there either. I thought Tsu-kun had gone together with Reborn. This is very strange. We better read the letter to find out. Who wants to read it out loud?" Nana asked the spectators in the room.

"I'll do it." Kyoko volunteered.

Nana then passed the letter to Kyoko who opened the envelope and took out the letter. She then started reading:

"Everyone, by the time you read this letter, I'm sure you would've noticed that I won't be there. I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier but this was urgent business. It's not that I don't trust you guys but…. Oh! Reborn will be coming with me so, don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care of yourselves and please visit my mother to cheer her up. I hope that you will forgive me. And please, do not try to find me, especially you Gokudera-kun (That's what Reborn asked me to write, not me!) because I need to be alone for now. I won't be back for at least 1 to 2 years so, please learn how to cooperate with each other. Everyone, all I can say is that I'm sorry, especially mom, because I know you'll be very lonely. I wish there was at least a small piece of me over there, watching over you and guiding you. When I return, please smile. That's all I wish for.

Your boss,

Vongola Decimo,

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The room was silent except for Hibari's footsteps as he exited the house, not wanting to be involved anymore with the herbivore. Nana sighed and said, "My little boy has finally grown up. He's like his father now. Always disappearing and appearing when he feels like it. Dinner, everyone?"

They listened to Nana, pitying her condition, but they knew better than that. They all nodded their heads as Nana got up with the girls to start cooking as the others talked about meaningless things, trying to get as far away from the subject of Tsuna.

For once, Gokudera used his brains and noted the fact that their boss, who had always refused the position of the boss had signed his name there as Vongola Decimo. No one else noticed. Gokudera then decided to tell the others about his discovery tomorrow when they had recovered from the bombshell Tsuna had given them.

Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow.

**-Meanwhile on the other side of the world-**

'_**I wonder if they had read the letter already…'**_ Tsuna thought as he and Reborn, walked beside the head principle of Mafioso Academy along the corridors of Tsuna's new school.

**Enjoy:) Reviews please.. If possible, please give me some ideas ;D**


	3. Return

**Heyya, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 ~ Return

It was a normal day at the Sawada residence except for the fact that…..

Nana was cooking TONS and TONS of food!

She hummed happily as she prepared the food, moving here and there to occasionally check the food and going back to her cooking.

Lambo and I-pin peeked into the kitchen, the wafting smell catching their attention.

"Gyah, Lambo-san's all hungry now…" Lambo moaned as he rubbed his growling stomach. "Mama, can I eat now?"

Nana turned and smiled at Lambo. "You can eat when Papa returns home!" She trilled happily. "Finally, Papa's coming home after so long~" She sang as she carried a dish of salad to the table.

"No! I want it now!" Lambo cried as he reached out for the food.

"Lambo! You can't!" I-pin yelled, pouncing on Lambo to stop him.

Reborn sat on the table, sipping a cup of espresso. "You're irritating." He said as he threw the espresso making machine towards the wailing cow.

"Gyapiii!" Lambo cried out as the machine headed towards him. He hurriedly whipped out a hand grenade, earning "You can't!" from I-pin once more. He took out the pin and threw it at Reborn before he got smashed by the machine.

The grenade headed towards Reborn, signaling his doom. But of course, the skilful hitman tutor Reborn batted it away with his useful Leon-hammer. A loud 'BOOM' echoed through the house but fortunately, the grenade exploded outside, perhaps frightening only the poor neighbours.

Nana turned around, unaware of the recent loud explosion. "Yare, yare…. Play a little gently, will you? I don't want Papa to come home to find the house in a mess." She then returned to her cooking, humming softly while thinking of her beloved husband.

Meanwhile, Lambo was sniffling in the corner, muttering "Gotta…..stay….calm…" continuously after he had finally gotten rid of the machine.

And then chaos number two returned.

* * *

"A-a-a-choo!" Sawada Iemitsu sneezed as he pulled his luggage through the airport. The young man beside him gave a soft chuckle.

Iemitsu flushed and he winked at his companion. "Looks like Nana's thinking about me."

In a soft spoken voice, the young man said, "Of course she would. It's only natural that she thinks about you, ne, Dad?"

Iemitsu leaned his head back and roared with laughter. "My son! You have a good sense of humour!"

Iemitsu slunged his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and punched his fist into the air, shouting, "LET'S GO!"

"Oh, my. What a horrible sense of humour you have." Tsuna muttered as he was dragged away by his lovesick father.

* * *

The mountain of food continued to grow and grow.

Peace returned thanks to Reborn's efforts (by throwing Lambo out of the window). The house was completely silent except for Nana's humming, the sound of food being fried and occasional footsteps around the house.

Reborn sighed in peace. This was one rarity in the Sawada residence. Reborn had come back earlier than Tsuna. He was afraid that he had disappointed Nana by appearing in front of her doorsteps without Tsuna. However, he himself had no idea what Tsuna's current condition was.

Once, in Italy, under his watch, Tsuna had been attacked and kidnapped by some mafia gangsters. At that unfortunate moment, his gloves and pills had not been with him. When Reborn had found him, he was battered and bruised but more importantly, safe. Around him laid the mafia gangsters that had kidnapped him, all seriously injured but fortunately (NOT!), there were no fatalities.

From that point on, Tsuna had changed tremendously, both physically and mentally. It had been one long year since they left Namimori. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, jerking Reborn out of his thoughts. Nana gave a yell of delight as she hurried through the kitchen to answer the door.

She pulled open the door. There, stood Iemitsu with a broad grin on his face. "Nana!" He opened his arms for a hug which she returned exuberantly. The young man in a loose suit, wearing sunglasses smile slightly at the touching reunion.

However, the reunion was interrupted by a loud wail. Nana looked over her husband's shoulder to find a snotty-nosed Lambo clinging onto the handsome stranger's leg.

"TSUNAAAA! CANDY!" Lambo cried out as he clung on poor Tsuna's leg, making Tsuna's pants dirty with the snot coming out from the bomberhead calf's nose. It looked like Lambo had found out his name after hearing Iemitsu calling him that.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana said hesitantly, reaching out for her unrecognizable son.

Iemitsu laughed contagiously. "He's changed a lot, hasn't he?"

Tears rolled down Nana's cheek as her son had finally came home after 1 long lonely year.

"Konnichiwa, kaa-san." Tsuna stepped forward and greeted his mom after finally managed to pry the calf's hands from his leg.

Nana pulled her son in for a tight hug. "Don't you ever leave me again, Tsu-kun. I was so worried! And what's with that letter? You should have told me directly!" Nana wailed as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Iemitsu then pulled her and Tsuna in an even tighter hug, leaving Tsuna slightly breathless.

At the mention of Tsuna's name, Reborn came out, finding the three of them in an awkward group hug. He smiled a rare, genuine smile. He'll let them be for a while. After all, interrogating Tsuna can wait. It's not like he's leaving again. He would interrogate his student after dinner, if he got the chance that it. He pulled his fedora lower, concealing his unfathomable eyes.

Lambo, by then, was playing with I-pin. The sound of their laughter filled Tsuna with nostalgia. It had been a long time since he had heard the innocent, pure sounds that erupted from the children's mouth. His mother tugged at his hand, leading him to the kitchen where tons of food laid, awaiting to be eaten.

Iemitsu, without hesitation, plunked on a chair beside Reborn and started gobbling up the food his wife had prepared. He would occasionally start a conversation with the hitman. Tsuna sat on his original place, picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, savoring the taste of the wonderful home-cooked food which Tsuna had missed. Somehow, he felt happy, really happy.

As he ate, he started thinking of his guardians, wondering about their wellbeing. His mother filled him with details that he had missed. Bianchi and Fuuta had left for Italy just a few days back. They would be coming back in a week's time. Yamamoto came around once in a while to deliver some sushi for her and the children. Gokudera came almost everyday out of respect for his boss's request. Chrome, well, was Chrome. She would occasionally come by along with Ken and Chikusa who didn't want her to come to an enemy's territory alone, which they obviously denied. Sometimes, Mukuro appeared too. As for Ryohei, he would follow his sister who always came to help Nana with the housework. The same went for Haru. Strangely, none of them were here today. Reborn might had attempted something.

Tsuna was filled with wonder and curiosity at the information of his famiglia his mother had given. Have Gokudera finally warmed up to Yamamoto? Do they still fight every single time they meet? Questions flooded his mind. During their feast, the Sawada family would discuss about both meaningful and meaningless things, slowly taking their time and enjoying their time as a family together. Short, nevertheless, meaningful. No thoughts were given to the Mafia or the loneliness all three of them had felt during the time separated from each other.

A normal family in a normal life. How Tsuna and Iemitsu wished for that to come true. However, that will never be possible. At least for now, they could forget about dangerous things.

By the time, they had managed to finish the feast, it was late. Tsuna went up to his old room, carrying his luggage over his shoulder, having said 'goodnight' to his parents, who had also retired for the night. Tsuna was going back to school tomorrow. His old uniform could no longer fit. Luckily, his mother had bought a larger size in case he outgrew his old uniform. As he prepared himself for bed, he felt a familiar presence inside his room. Without turning around, he asked, "Is something wrong, Reborn?"

"Nothing, Dame-Tsuna. Don't forget that this is where I sleep too." Reborn replied back.

Tsuna slipped into bed, covering himself with the warm sheets that shield him from the cold. He then murmured drowsily, "Goodnight, Reborn."

Reborn waited until he was sure that Tsuna had fallen asleep then he softly said, "Goodnight, Tsuna." He looked at Tsuna, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He was sure Tsuna had done something to his eyes before going to bed, but he couldn't be sure. It was too dark. Sadly, he had to leave the interrogation for the next day, but it was good news too as he had found more things to interrogate him. He then drifted to sleep, a bubble coming out from his nose. He never did notice that when he had said 'Goodnight', a small smile had gracefully placed itself on Tsuna's face.

The house was silent once again.

**How was it? If you like it, please review! Special thanks again to my all-time favourite editor, xXDarkangelx for correcting my mistakes!**


	4. Secret

**Hey, guys! I'm back after like don't know how many days... Thanks you to the EXTREME for your support! Special thanks to xXDarkangelx once again and of course, gracefulsunshine. Good luck trying to figure which one is harder. ;D By the way guys, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! Thank you ;D  
**

Chapter 4 ~ Secret

The bell rang, marking the start of homeroom. The students including Gokudera and Yamamoto went back to their seats. Before doing so, Gokudera had consulted the baseball player.

"Oi, baseball nut!" Gokudera called Yamamoto. "Let's go visit Jyuudaime's house today!"

Yamamoto gave a nod of acknowledgement when the bell suddenly rang. They went back to their respective seats as the teacher came in. Instead of the norm, the teacher announced, "Today we have a transfer student from Italy. He claims that he had studied here before. Come on in!"

Gokudera eyed the new student who was entering the class suspiciously. Italy? He couldn't be from the Mafia, right? Tsuna walked in. The class gave a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' at the appearance of the new student. The teacher gestured to Tsuna. "Right. Introduce yourself while I write your name on the board."

Tsuna gave a curt nod then as he turned to face the students, his eyes met Gokudera's. He smiled and gave a small wave. However, like always to strangers, Gokudera turned away his head with an 'hmph'. The girls squealed in delight thinking it might be them.

Tsuna smiled knowingly at his right-hand man's attitude. He then introduced himself. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I studied here before a year ago before transferring to Italy. Nice to meet you."

There was silence until Gokudera stood up in shock and shouted loudly, "JYUUDAIME!" All the students (including Yamamoto) gave a loud 'EEEEEHHHHHH?' that probably surprised the whole school. Everyone knows that nickname because if you mess with 'Jyuudaime', you're probably messing with the silver-haired bomber.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto exclaimed as he took in the appearance of the boss. "That's Dama-Tsuna? Impossible!" Other students started whispering among each other in disbelief and shock.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the commotion. Suddenly, a cold, icy voice said, "What's with all the noise? Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Oh, konnichiwa, Hibari-san. Long time no see." Tsuna smiled at the raven-haired prefect. His classmates stared at him in shock. He smiled and said hello to Hibari Kyoya? The Hibari Kyoya?

"Sawada…..Tsunayoshi?" Hibari read the name on the board. "That cowardly herbivore?"

Tsuna just continued smiling as Hibari (in a sense) interrogated him. "You look strong. Let's fight." Hibari raised his tonfas which somehow appeared out of nowhere, his eyes glinting dangerously and his mouth in a cruel smirk. A few girls shrieked in terror.

Tsuna raised both his hands in mock surrender. "Now, now. We can't fight now. It might destroy the school… So, later?" Tsuna said, shrugging his shoulders. Again his classmates stared at him in shock.

Nothing happened at the moment when suddenly to the students' shock and amazement, Hibari kept his tonfas and glared pointedly at Tsuna, who was looking very relieved and still smiling.

As Hibari stalked off to find another herbivore to bite to death, the students all heaved a sigh of relief. Tsuna then seated himself in a window seat at the back, ignoring all stares directed at him.

Yamamoto sat behind him while Gokudera was on his right side. Soon, it was lunch. They headed towards the roof, which is their meeting place. Ryohei was already there, boxing an invisible person. When he spotted them, he yelled at them for being late.

"WHY ARE YOU EXTREMELY LATE?"

"We're not late, you lawnhead! The teacher just let us out!" Gokudera snapped, his anger rising to dangerous levels. "Who do you think we are? Superman?"

"SHUT UP, YOU OCTOPUS HEAD! AND WHO THE EXTREME IS THAT GUY?" Ryohei yelled back, pointing at Tsuna.

"It's Tsuna." Yamamoto broke in with a broad grin on his face.

"Don't you dare call Jyuudaime 'that guy'! Show some respect!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei who was looking confused. Who wouldn't get confused if you are in Ryohei's shoes? With his pea-sized brain?

"Maa, maa. You didn't recognize him at first too, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera glared at him before realization struck him hard. EXTREMELY hard. He turned towards Tsuna, got on his knees and continuously banged his head on the floor, yelling, "Jyuudaime! Forgive me!" Normally Tsuna would stop him at this point but now, he didn't. He was looking somewhere else. Gokudera raised his head timidly and asked, "Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna opened his mouth and then he uttered his very first sentence ever since he stepped foot onto the roof, his eyes serious. "Reborn, what are you doing?"

Gokudera slowly stood up and said, "Reborn-san? I don't see him anywhere."

Suddenly, they heard something crack beside them. All of them (except Tsuna) looked up into the sky in horror and saw a small shape hurtling towards them at roughly the speed of a bullet. Wait, it was a bullet! And it was heading towards Gokudera!

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he pushed his right-hand man away, leaving a small hole on the floor in Gokudera's place. Reborn 'tched' and started aiming towards his student. He aimed for Tsuna's head and started shooting at the brunette. Somehow, Tsuna managed to dodge all of them with _style. _The three spectator whooped in awe as their boss dodged all the bullets with ease.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Something was fishy. Tsuna shouldn't be able to dodge that way. Wait, it's not that. If he couldn't dodge it, he would be mincemeat in no time. His style was slightly different than the way it usually was.

'_**How can his style change tremendously in a few months the last time I saw him?' **_ Reborn thought, his suspicions rising to another high level. _**'First, there's the matter with his eyes. Now his style changed. Another thing to suspect. This is very weird, very weird.'**_

Reborn stopped shooting and he landed lightly on the roof. He walked forward until he stopped right in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna." Reborn called.

Tsuna looked startled for a moment, then he relaxed almost immediately as he looked down to find a Sun arcobaleno looking at him intently.

"Hi, Reborn. What's up?" He laughed while scratching his head. His guardians stared at shock at their boss. The same thing running through their mind: **Does he have a personality switch or something?**

As memories of the situation flooded into Tsuna's brain, he silently cursed. He then stared at Reborn and reprimanded him, "You shouldn't have done that, Reborn! What if someone had gotten hit? They could be unconscious for **days**! Although you used **rubber bullets**, your shots are **way **too powerful!"

The three guardians stared at disbelief. The bullets were rubber? How did he even know that?

Reborn pouted and used his puppy eyes on Tsuna and answered, "Awww, I was just playing. I was bored."

Tsuna sighed in surrender. _**'Reborn will always be Reborn.' **_He thought as he made his way to the entrance/exit of the roof.

Gokudera snapped out of his reverie and asked loudly, "Jyuudaime? Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom! I'll be back!" Tsuna replied in a reassuring tone and a slight wave of his hand.

In the bathroom, Tsuna splashed his face with cold water from the running tap. He then reached for his eyes and took out the brown contact lenses, revealing sky blue eyes. He muttered to himself, "You shouldn't have done that, you idiot. What should I do? Reborn is getting suspicious…...

….And it's all your fault….Giotto."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes accusingly. His reflection in the mirror, a man with blond hair and sky blue eyes smiled but he said nothing.

**So, surprise? And I've been wondering.. Is Giotto's eyes blue or orange? I'm extremely confused now.. So, if you know, please tell me! Enjoy and of course, review :)**


	5. Reunion

_**Hello, guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I was feeling lazy seeing as the final exams are over and all. Ok, there's something I need to tell you guys. I've changed the format of the story. So, you might be confused seeing as it is different than the recent chapters. So, here you go.**_

**Giotto speaking**

_Thoughts_

_**So, enjoy the story! And of course, I love reviews :)**  
_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5 ~ Reunion

"Don't just smile there! Help me think of something!" Tsuna snapped at the smiling man.

**Think of what? **Giotto asked innocently, cocking his head.

Tsuna silently cursed and growled, "You should at least warn me before switching places. Now, I have to deal with Reborn's suspicions and my guardians are probably thinking I have a personality switch or something which was in a sense half-true."

Giotto listened to his successor's ranting in amusement. To think that he was once a naïve young boy, who wouldn't dare talk back to him or utter a cuss word.

"Giotto!" Tsuna's voice brought him back to reality.

**What? **

Tsuna sighed and asked, "So how are we going to solve this?"

**Hmm… I honestly can't think of anything. Put on your contacts first. You don't want anyone to find out about your eyes, do you? **Giotto commanded the fuming brunette.

"Easy for you to say!" Tsuna yelled, finally losing his patience. With all his strength, he punched the mirror, shattering it into tiny bits. It was only a second later when he sensed someone behind him. He looked behind and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto gaping at him, wide-mouthed as if he had gone nuts or something.

He abruptly realized (with a shock) that he had forgotten to put in his contact lenses, which meant that what Gokudera and Yamamoto were seeing now, was their boss with blue eyes.

"Jy-Jyuudaime….?" Gokudera asked in a small voice. "A-are you alright?"

"Huh?" Tsuna lifted his hand and saw that it was bleeding. He paused and looked up at Gokudera for a moment. He then looked at his hand again, this time with wider eyes.

"OWWWWWWWW!" He screamed loudly.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera yelled over Tsuna's screams of pain.

Reborn stepped in and asked curtly, "What's with the ruckus? If you don't quiet down, Hibari's gonna bite you to death."

'_Shit! Reborn's here! Contacts! Where are they?' _Tsuna yelled inwardly as he scrambled for his contacts.

**Hurry, Tsunayoshi! It's at the sink over there! **Giotto urged the panicking Decimo.

'_Thanks, Giotto!' _Tsuna thought gratefully as he reached out for his contacts into his eyes. He turned around cautiously and lifted his uninjured hand and said, "Yo, Reborn!"

"Eeh? Tsuna, wasn't your eyes blue just now?" Yamamoto said, laughing.

Tsuna laughed nervously, wincing slightly at the pain. He carefully made sure not to meet anyone's eyes and said, "It must be your imagination! My eyes are brown!"

"Yeah! Everything the Jyuudaime says is true! So stop bugging him, you baseball nut!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto. Tsuna sweatdropped at how easy was it to convince them.

'_Suspicious' _Reborn thought, narrowing his eyes slightly. '_His eyes were blue? Hmm…He might have been taking off his contacts to sleep last night. It's the most logical thing.'_

Tsuna mentally sighed.

**Looks like that arcobaleno's suspicions has grown to the third level. **Giotto said, chuckling slightly.

'_And whose fault do you think it was?' _Tsuna snapped back, biting his lower lip to stop himself from shouting out loud.

"Jyuudaime! Your hand's sill bleeding!" Gokudera broke into Tsuna's mental conversation with Giotto.

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about it!" Tsuna cursed himself for his stupidity and he rushed to the infirmary to treat his wounded hand. Luckily, the doctor (Doctor Shamal) was not there. (I think you know what'll happen) He quickly cleansed the wound, applied the ointment and bandaged it.

As the three of them headed back to class, people kept staring and pointing at them. With the addition of Tsuna, they were most likely the most popular trio now. Not used to it, Tsuna felt awkward and started to fidget.

To get rid of the awkward feeling, he turned towards his guardians and asked, "Where's Nii-san?"

Gokudera let out a small 'Oh!' and replied, "Well, you see….."

**-Flashback-**

"WHERE THE EXTREME IS SAWADAA? HE'S LATE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"What do you mean he's late? He just went out 5 minutes ago, turftop!" Gokudera shouted back at Ryohei who was still punching his fist into the air and yelling 'Extreme!'

"SHUT UP, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei yelled. "I'M GONNA FIND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!"

With that, he flung the door open and ran down the steps.

**-Present-**

"…and that's what happened." Gokudera said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yamamoto then laughed and said, "But he never did came back! So we came to find you instead!"

**-Meanwhile-**

Ryohei looked around and examined his surroundings. "THIS IS STRANGE TO THE EXTREME! I WAS AT SCHOOL EARLIER! BUT WHERE THE EXTREME IS THIS PLACE?"

Beside him, a sheep went "Baaa~~"

The sounds of yelling echoed through the evening.

**-After school-**

"I'VE FINALLY COME BACK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled in front of the school, causing passerbys to jump in terror.

"Onii-chan?" A soft voice called out to the yelling guardian.

Ryohei turned towards the voice and said, "Kyoko! What's wrong?"

Kyoko smiled, tucking her orange hair behind the ear. After one year, her hair had grown longer.

"I'm going to Tsuna-kun's house. Coming? Chrome is coming as well."

"ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as he realized something.

"What's wrong, onii-chan?" Kyoko asked, noticing her brother's action.

Ryohei suddenly clutched his head with his hands and yelled again, "I FORGOT TO THE EXTREME! I WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND SAWADA!"

"Eeh?" Kyoko exclaimed, shocked by the sudden news. "He came back already?"

"Yeah." Ryohei answered, slightly calmer. "But he looks very different though."

Kyoko then grabbed her brother's hand and started running. "Let's hurry, then! He might be back already!"

Ryohei protested as they sped through the streets of Namimori, not showing any signs of tiring and not even noticing a certain trio who were strolling leisurely while chatting animatedly.

When the siblings reached their destination, they were greeted by the sight of Chrome and the two boys who were right behind her.

"Chrome-chan!" You're early today!" Kyoko gushed, letting go of her brother's hand and clasping Chrome's hands in hers.

Chrome gave a tiny nod, smiling shyly when suddenly, they were greeted by some bickering between two familiar people. Behind them, smiling in amusement, was a young man none of them saw before except Ryohei.

Ryohei noticed the trio and gave a wave, before addressing Tsuna, "SAWADAAAA! WHERE THE EXTREME WERE YOU?"

Tsuna replied, "I was at the bathroom. You must have turned into the wrong direction. I was worried. Where in the world did you run off to?"

Ryohei laughed nervously and replied, "Somewhere…."

Tsuna's eyes then landed on Kyoko and Chrome who were both staring at him cautiously. He smiled reassuringly, "Konnichiwa, Kyoko-chan, Chrome. Long time no see."

"Tsuna-kun!" "Boss.." Both of them said happily, finally reunited with the brunette.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san?" Another familiar voice rang through the neighborhood.

Tsuna turned stiffly and greeted Haru, "Konnichiwa, Haru."

Haru then attempted to jump and hug the now taller brunette but had obviously and epically failed. Tsuna had sidestepped at the last moment and allowed the girl to embrace the cement road lovingly with her face. He mumbled a silent apology.

Ken guffawed with laughter at Haru's misfortune while Chikusa half-heartedly reprimanded him.

"I'll change first." Tsuna told his guardians hastily before he quickly turned and half-ran into the house, shouting "I'm back!"

As he stepped into his room, a voice dripped with venom suddenly said, "Don't forget your promise to fight, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I never break a promise." Tsuna sincerely said. "It's just that, now's not the right time. There will be a feast tonight, it seems."

"Hn. Now shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari replied.

"Alright, alright. But, would you please come down from the roof?" Tsuna cried, peeping out from the window, trying to take a glimpse of Hibari.

No reply came. It looked like he had fallen asleep on the roof.

'_Giotto?' _Tsuna called for the blonde man mentally.

**What? Is something the matter, Tsunayoshi?**

'_I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen.'_

**Me too. Let's just hope whatever is coming is avoidable.**

'_Just go on with the flow, eh? Doesn't sound bad.'_

**You got my point, so do it. Questions?**

'_None' _Tsuna thought as he slowly descended the stairs and slowly walked into the kitchen. His head was silent once more. After confiding to Giotto, he felt slightly relieved but he still couldn't help feeling a little worried. A feast greeted Tsuna with plenty of food spreaded on the table. Nana hummed as she carried loads more of food onto the table.

Everyone greeted their boss as they saw him coming down, changed into a white shirt and dark pants.

"Okay, guys! Dig in!" Nana said cheerfully. The children yelled with delight.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chorused in unison. They started eating. It was a night full of happiness and joy. To Tsuna's shock, everyone decided to sleep over in his house since there was no school on the next day.

Half-way through the celebration, Tsuna noticed Reborn sneaking out of the house. Hibari, of course had returned to goodness where (maybe he really does live on the school's roof!)

When it was midnight, everyone had already fallen asleep. The guys all bunked down in the living room. Tsuna had retreated into his sanctuary for the night. He couldn't help yawning after hearing Giotto snore in his head. The girls were shown into the guest room. Reborn nor Iemitsu had not returned.

No one did notice two figures sneaking into the Sawada residence as they stealthily and quietly climbed up the stairs and into Tsuna's room.

Two shadows loomed over Tsuna's sleeping figure. One took out his phone and reported to their boss that the mission was successful.

* * *

Their master wore a cruel smirk as he hung up from the call with his subordinate. "I've got you now, Vongola Decimo. Even your hyper intuition won't save you this time."

Maniacal laughs filled the dark room as a dart struck a picture of Tsuna on the wall.

* * *

**_How was it? This chapter was way longer than the others. Special thanks to xXDarkangelx for the toilet scene. Enjoy and cheers :)_**


	6. Missing

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! YAY! I'm backk! Long time no see! Thanks to all my reviewers once again and as usual, enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 ~ Missing

Gokudera groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. Beside him, Yamamoto snored loudly. And suddenly an even louder snore shook Gokudera wide awake. He hissed in anger. Yamamoto slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes while stretching his stiff body. Ryohei, well… just continued sleeping.

Gokudera slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. Yamamoto was still sitting, half-asleep. Soon, his body started bending sideways as he fell asleep once again.

Gokudera stifled a yawn as he crossed the hallway towards the bathroom. However, someone or something stood in his way. He frowned and glared at the girl in front of him. He then growled sleepily, "Move."

Chrome shook her head, her pineapple-styled hair bobbing slightly and asked softly, "Have you seen Boss?"

'_Why would this girl wants to see Jyuudaime?' _Gokudera thought angrily before replying, "Isn't he upstairs?"

Chrome shook her head.

"He's not there? Then…the bathroom?"

Chrome shook her head again.

Gokudera listed out many places he could think off and Chrome just brushed it off with a shake of her head. Soon enough, a half-impatient Chrome interrupted Gokudera's ranting of the places his beloved Jyuudaime would be at. "He's nowhere to be found. I looked for him everywhere."

"And _why _do you want to see him?" Gokudera demanded, a slight hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Chrome flinched before looking up at him and hesitantly replied, "Mukuro-sama warned me that something might had happened to Boss."

"That pineapple head? I don't believe anything that guy says."

Chrome then reluctantly (half because of Gokudera's insult towards Mukuro) took out a white envelope. "I found this on Boss' bed. It has a scary vibe."

'_Scary vibe, huh? She can even feel that?' _Gokudera thought as he half-snatched it and ripped open the envelope that held the letter. He scanned through it with trained eyes and as he read it, his eyes started to widen in shock. He hurriedly thrusted the letter to the confused girl who in turn read it and reacted the same.

"Wake up everyone now!" Gokudera snapped at the wide-eyed Chrome. "I'm gonna go outside and see if he's around. This letter might be a prank."

"But…" Chrome protested but Gokudera had already run down the stairs, three at a time. He kicked open the front door and ran out onto the road. (P.S. He's still wearing his pyjamas)

Chrome watched the Storm Guardian as he ran across the streets to find his boss. Chrome then realized the urgency of the situation and quickly scurried away to wake the guardians up. They all (after several attempts of shaking and one illusion) gathered at the kitchen, all in their pyjamas. They all stared at Chrome who slowly placed the letter on the table.

"Another letter? From Tsuna?" Nana asked in a worried tone.

Chrome shook her head and gestured towards the letter. "It's not from Boss. This time it's worse. Boss…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"What's wrong with Tsuna?" Yamamoto broke in, his voice surprisingly sharp and clear although a moment ago, he could only mumble incoherent words.

Chrome hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth, "Boss had been…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokudera had been running through the entire Namimori but still couldn't find any traces of his boss. He slowly trudged back towards the Sawada residence when suddenly a familiar voice broke in Gokudera's gloom.

Gokudera turned around expectantly, hoping to find his boss beside the voice. However, there was no Jyuudaime smiling there, only a certain arcobaleno.

"What's going on?' Reborn asked quietly.

"Jyuudaime..he…he" Gokudera stammered, unable to break the news.

"Dame-Tsuna did what?" Reborn asked dangerously, cocking his gun as a warning.

Gokudera gulped and cried out, "Jyuudaime had been kidnapped! By the Calsca family!"

Reborn pulled his fedora to conceal his eyes as he leapt on top on Gokudera's head, "Hurry home."

"Is it a prank, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked out of the blue.

"You were born in a Mafia lineage. Surely you've heard of them before and they are not the type to play pranks." Reborn told the bombthrower in a serious tone.

In awkward silence, Gokudera returned with Reborn on his head to the awfully quiet house despite the crisis they were facing now.

Suddenly, loud shouts could be heard from the house. They were in an uproar. _'Perhaps that pineapple girl told them already. Saves me a lot of trouble.' _Gokudera thought, scowling slightly.

When they reached the source of the uproar, they were greeted by hysterical girls, shocked boys plus naïve children who couldn't put their hand on what's happening. Suddenly, Lambo bounded towards Gokudera and yelled. "Hey, hey, Bakadera! Tsuna got kidnapped! Gyahahaha!"

"Of course I know that, you dumb cow! And it's not a good thing!" shouted Gokudera as he punched the head of the mini-cow.

Lambo whimpered and clutched his smoking, injured head. "Gotta…stay…calm.." With that, he started bawling his eyes out, refusing to stop even with sweet temptations from his favourite Maman.

Reborn was getting even more pissed off with every wail that emitted from the idiot's mouth. He took out his useful Leon-hammer and once again silenced Lambo with it. (I bet you know what happened) Lambo fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Okay. Back to business." Reborn stated, influencing the other occupants in the room with his be-serious-or-you'll-end-up-like-that-cow aura, instantly in business mode.

"Gokudera, read the letter for me." Reborn commanded the silver-haired boy. Gokudera nodded as he wore his spectacles and started reading it out loud:

'**Vongola,**

** We have Vongola Decimo in our custody. Why are we doing this? For vengeance. Your boss is with us in out mansion at Italy. If you want to find him, please do. As they say, 'the more, the merrier'.**

**Calsca'**

"Calsca?" What's that? Never heard of them before." Yamamoto said, scratching his head, confusion evident in his face.

Gokudera glared daggers at him but abruptly stopped when Reborn started speaking. "Whatever the case is, we are in deep trouble now."

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself greeted by darkness. He groaned but it came out as a muffle. He struggled to move but found that he was tied, sitting on a chair. His mouth was covered with something.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, "My,my…Looks like our sleeping beauty over here has woken up."

Tsuna hissed and gritted his teeth in frustration. Of all people, why must he be kidnapped by them?

"Long time no see, Vongola Decimo." The voice said, laced with amusement. "I didn't expect us to be reunited with you in that state."

Tsuna struggled with all his might. However, his efforts were deemed unsuccessful.

"Untie him. Only his eyes and mouth. I want to see that defiant eyes again." The voice commanded. Tsuna felt the blindfold slip off and his mouth was free from that disgusting 'something'.

He looked up in anger and hissed in a cold voice, "Xavier Calsca. Fancy meeting you here."

Xavier spreaded his arms and declared, "Welcome to the Calsca Mansion, Vongola Decimo, my rival at school and everywhere else. Please enjoy your stay here." With that, he left the room.

Tsuna growled in anger and shouted, "How am I supposed to enjoy myself when I'm tied up?"

**Tsunayoshi**

'_What?' _Tsuna snapped, his anger reaching its limit. Fancy meeting his archenemy from school right here.

**Let me teach that Calsca brat a little something**

Tsuna pondered for a moment and finally surrendered. '_All yours, Giotto. All yours.'_

_

* * *

_**Hello, people! Enjoyed it? Omg, I loved KHR's latest chapter when Lambo confesses about his feeling to Tsuna. OMG, he's so damn cute, right, xXDarkangelx? Well, anyway, see ya guys next time. ;D**_  
_


	7. Obliteration

**Hello folks! Thanks you all so much for reviewing once again :D YAY! Lambo defeated that Shimon dude! And LOL, it was a surprise to find out that Cozart was responsible in a sense for the foundation of Vongola. **

**So guys, read and review please! XP Special thanks to xXDarkangelx for helping me with the parts I was unsure how to do.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 ~ Obliteration

The guards were standing lazily in front of two big doors of the Calsca's meeting room. Their boss were currently having a very important meeting with his subordinates and they were charges with protecting the room. At least, the outside of it.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor ahead of them. The guard snapped to attention and woke up his partner who had been asleep. The both of them tensed as the footsteps became louder.

A young brunette stepped in front of them. His face was shadowed, but there was no mistaking the dying will flame on his head. This was an enemy.

The guard drew out his gun, but he was not fast enough. The brunette had somehow moved ahead of him and was now moving his hand down towards the guard's neck at an impossible speed. The first guard slumped onto the floor. The second guard managed to get off one shot from his gun before he was knocked out with a kick from the brunette directly into his stomach. The guard's gun clattered to the ground beside his unconscious body.

The brunette looked up at the huge doors before him. The light reflected off his blue eyes as he contemplated his next move.

* * *

Xavier Calsca heard a gunshot from outside the meeting room. The leaders in the Calsca alliance looked around worriedly. Had someone send for them to be assassinated?

A polite knock sounded on the door. The person nearest to the door looked nervously at it. Xavier relaxed. Maybe it was the guard informing them that they had annihilated the intruder.

The door opened, and instead of the guard, Vongola Decimo walked in to audible gasps. There was a dying will flame on his head, but he was without his gloves. Xavier suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Tsuna said in a polite manner, bowing slightly.

"Vongola Decimo…" Xavier hissed in contempt. "I thought you were in the room provided to you."

Tsuna chuckled softly but in a deadly tone. The spectator in the room felt chills running down their spines. "I'm sorry to say but your services ain't that good. And for your information, you're mistaken, Calsca brat. I'm Vongola Primo."

Xavier squeaked a 'huh?' when suddenly Tsuna or Primo charged at him with such ferocity and speed that before he realized what was happening, he was knocked out. All the leaders stood in shock at the recent event. When Primo turned to look at them, without hesitation, they whipped out their guns and yelled for their subordinates to kill him.

As they charged at 'Tsuna', he smirked and muttered, "…Weaklings."

* * *

"Hurry up." Reborn urged the pilot of Vongola's private jet. "Decimo is in big trouble."

Something flickered in the pilot's eyes and he turned towards Reborn with newfound determination pasted on his face. "I'll do my best, sir."

He accelerated the plane, causing the passengers to lean back in their seats in fear of the fast vehicle.

"How long more, Rio?" Reborn asked the pilot.

Rio smiled and said, "10 minutes, Reborn-sama."

Reborn smirked and hopped down to inform the passengers. What he saw was boys looking wide-eyes at him, their teeth chattering while leaning back into their seats, their body stiff and tense.

Reborn analysed the awkward situation, "Are you guys okay?"

No one answered. They were too busy trying not to puke except Sasagawa Ryohei.

"EXTREME! THIS PLANE IS FAST TO THE EXTREME!"

If Gokudera could retort, he would've snapped at the boxing idiot for being so childish and noisy. However, he was busy trying not to bite his tongue.

* * *

"I beg you! Spare me!"

Tsuna approached the begging man and gave a lazy smile. "I'm sorry. I've no mercy left in me. Blame that Calsca brat for this."

He punched the man so hard that the leader of one of the oldest mafia dropped unconscious.

"So weak. There's no competition at all in this generation." Primo muttered, disappointment clear on his face.

**Obviously! **Tsuna snapped. **They always resort to cheap tricks. That is the definition of mafia in this generation.**

Primo could picture Tsuna rolling his eyes right now. Primo sighed. _'Three down. Five to go.' _He thought as he walked away in search of the fourth leader. They could never escape. Primo was clever enough to lock all the windows and doors in the mansion before proceeding to the meeting room. _'It's hunting time…'_

xx

"Move out, people!" Rio shouted over the roar of the engine. They quickly filed out to fins themselves greeted by a mansion that seemed so peaceful, it can't be a mansion of a mafia family. As Reborn passed by Rio, he muttered a rare thanks which left Rio glow with pride and joy.

Rio had landed the plane on the mansion grounds among the field and flowers. It wasn't a perfect landing place but it was the best Rio could find. Surprisingly, no alarms sounded and there were no guards around. The three boys were expecting a fight but maybe all the guards might be cooped up babysitting the so-called 'strong' Vongola Decimo. They ran through the fields and found themselves at the entrance of the mansion.

They were considering ringing the doorbell or kicking the door open when suddenly the window above them shattered and a body flew out and landed at Rio's feet, half-conscious.

Rio helped the man into a sitting position and asked, "What's going on in there?"

The man tried to speak but as he was severely injured, he only managed to say, "Vongola D-decimo…rampage…", before his eyes rolled and he fell unconscious.

Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes as he took in what happened. "Hurry up, idiots. Tsuna might be in danger."

The three idiots nodded and ran into the direction (they guessed) their boss was at.

* * *

"You're the last one." 'Tsuna' said as he leaned his fist back to strike at the cowering man. The man gave a yelp as the fist connected to his neck and hit the nerves which made him unconscious straightaway.

At the same time, footsteps echoed through the corridor and stopped at the door of the room he was in. He turned around with a polite smile plastered in his face and asked, "May I help you?"

* * *

"May I help you?"

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera croaked, shocked to see the state his boss was in. Yamamoto and Ryohei were equally shocked as none of them spoke. They seemed to appear more serious. Reborn did not say anything.

'Tsuna' was covered in blood, not his blood but others. On the way, they were surprised to see the amount of bodies littering on the mansion corridors. Who could achieve such a feat?

"Tsuna." Reborn finally broke the awkward silence.

The brunette cocked his head, his blue eyes twinkling dangerously, and said, "Tsuna? I'm not Decimo. I'm Vongola Primo. Giotto, if you may."

They looked at him in disbelief as he smiled at them. The silence was probably too unbearable for Giotto as he felt an urge to say something, to make it less awkward.

**GIOTTO! **Tsuna roared in his head.

"Ouch!" Primo yelped and clutched his head with a hand. By then, he was too tired, both mentally and physically. He then withdrew and allowed Tsuna to get full control of his body. His knees buckled and he fell on his knees. He was about to fall forward when Yamamoto caught him. Reborn who was on Yamamoto's shoulder glared at Tsuna and said, "You got a lot of explaining to do."

Tsuna managed to crack a small smile before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**Like it? I guess I made Giotto a little too OOC... Well, see you guys and have an enjoyable weekend! Hope you liked it :D**


	8. Confession Part 1

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews and support! Haha! YAY! It's Gokudera's turn to fight now! In chapter 314! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 ~ Confession part 1

Reborn and the three guardians sat in the living room in the Sawada residence silently. About 6 hours ago, they had rushed to the Calsca mansion in Italy where they had found out that it was where Tsuna was being held captive, using Vongola's private and fastest jet with its pilot, Rio.

When they had arrived, a man had flown out from the window, severely injured but still managed to say a few words before fainting. They had rushed into the mansion in fear of their boss' safety.

When they finally found him in a room on the fourth floor, he was safe and sound but covered in blood. When he had noticed them, he greeted them casually, as if there was nothing going on at all. He had also claimed that he was Vongola Primo. And so, they had reached to several conclusions:

Either Tsuna had gone completely mental or that really was Primo. Secondly, Vongola Primo, Giotto was a total monster when it comes to being threatened and fighting.

Suddenly, they heard a door click open upstairs. They were absolutely, absolutely sure that it was Tsuna. Why, you ask?

Currently, Nana and Iemitsu were on a date, relieved that their son was safe and sound, also bringing the two children (Lambo and I-pin) with them. When Tsuna had been kidnapped, Iemitsu had went out to meet someone important regarding his job in the mafia. When the upsetting news reached him, he received the shock of his whole life.

Tsuna yawned and scratched his head as he walked down the stairs. Unknown to Tsuna, his three guardians were all eagerly waiting to pounce on Tsuna to grill him thoroughly about what had happened at the Italian mansion. Not to mention, Reborn was also waiting with his trusty Leon hammer.

"Kaa-san~ Good morning~" Tsuna said sleepily. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, all he saw was a green hammer crashing towards him. "BAM!"

"Ouuuuccccccccchh! RE-BORN!" Tsuna yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, a big bump forming on his head.

"Hmm, you're still weak." Reborn said. "You need more training."

"Ehh?" Tsuna half-shrieked, wide awake.

"But I wonder – how come you were so strong yesterday? Even without your pills and gloves. How did you turn to Hyper Dying Will mode?" Reborn prodded forcefully.

"Yeah!" Gokudera piped up, making Tsuna realize their existence. "How come, Jyuudaime?"

"Your eyes were blue too!" Yamamoto interrupted, earning a glare from Gokudera who in turn yelled, "It's 'are', you idiot! It's still blue!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as the two guardians bickered. He then noticed Ryohei with his eyes closed and arms crossed who was being very silent which was unusual for him.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked as he shook the boxer. "Er – niisan?"

Ryohei suddenly and abruptly gave out a loud snore. Tsuna looked at the boxer in disbelief. Among the chaos right now, he could sleep? Unbelievable.

"Oi, wake up!" Reborn said as he kicked Ryohei.

Ryohei flew off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud in the same pose. He opened one eye wearily and slowly sat up. "Mmprgh?" When his eyes landed on Reborn, he brightened up and yelled, "Master Pao Pao!"

"Pao~" Reborn replied in his trademark voice, leaving Tsuna to wonder, _'When did he change?'_

**He might have worn it under his suit. **Giotto suddenly said airily.

"Giotto!" Tsuna yelled aloud. Abruptly he realized that he had shouted aloud, blasting his cover.

**Tsunayoshi, you big idiot. **Giotto muttered.

'_Don't call me that, stupid!' _Tsuna argued back, a slight pink covering his cheekbones.

"Giotto? As in Vongola Primo?" Reborn's voice snapped him out of Tsuna's reverie.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth and protest when he was cut off by a glare and a curt "Explain." from Reborn. He gave a sigh and scratched his head. Before he could say anything, the door clicked open and Iemitsu, Nana along with the two children bounded in, chattering enthusiastically.

Nana headed to the kitchen while calling, "Girls~ A little help here~" as she unloaded the groceries from the plastic bags. The three girls who Tsuna and the rest didn't know were there descended daintily and proceeded to help Nana. The house was soon bustling with activity.

Iemitsu entered the living room, whistling off-key. He took in the serious atmosphere and slowly said, "We interrupted something, didn't we?"

Reborn glared at him and replied, "You did. Now, shoo!"

Tsuna stood up and hurriedly tried to stop Reborn from hitting a terrified Iemitsu, whom hugged his son, crying out "My savior!", with his Leon hammer. He then told Reborn, "I think it would be better it I tell everyone during lunch."

**Wise decision, Tsunayoshi.**

_Like you can talk. _Tsuna thought, rolling his eyes in the process as he slowly climbed up the stairs after getting a 'yes' from Reborn.

**I **_**am **_**talking! **Giotto whined.

_Whatever, whatever. _Tsuna dismissed it, opening and closing the door to his room and flopped down on his bed.

Before Giotto could retort, Tsuna's stomach made its dramatic entrance with a low growl. Giotto tried to stifle his laughter.

"Shucks! I forgot to eat! Thanks so Reborn – again!" Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his stomach as if it would stop grumbling if he did so. In an hour's time, Tsuna could hear his name being called by various voices.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he stumbled out from his room to the stairs.

As he sat down everyone was staring at him in shock, except for Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed, wanting to hurry up and eat.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, your eyes are blue! Beau-ti-ful!" Haru exclaimed.

Tsuna laughed nervously. _Great, I forgot all about this._

However, an unexpected person saved him from the questions threatening to spill from everyone's mouths. "Lambo-san is hungry! Can we eat now?"

Nana smiled gently at him and softly said, "Of course you can. Everyone, eat first. Questions later!"

Everyone nodded and chorused, "Itadakimasu!" No one asked Tsuna anything after that for a while until well – Lambo.

"Nene, Dame-Tsuna! Why is your eyes blue? Did you paint it?"Lambo asked, spit and food from his mouth flying out. Some landed on Gokudera, causing him to yell in disgust and disdain. He then cursed the cow for insulting his beloved boss. "You stupid cow! Eat properly! And _how _can you paint eyes? _Stupido!" _He punched the cow square on the head.

"Bakadera!" Lambo yelled and started calling Gokudera names. Meanwhile, Nana was spoonfeeding Iemitsu lovingly, unaware of the current situation. The four girls were gossiping about cakes and sweets (That was why there was no I-pin to stop Lambo). Yamamoto and Ryohei were comparing their favourite sports heatedly.

Tsuna and Reborn were eating in silence. When the noise became too unbearable, veins throbbing in their foreheads, the both of them said in a dangerous tone, "Quiet." Everyone instantly quieted down and stared warily at the two annoyed people.

Tsuna then smiled angelically and said, "Right. Since you are quiet now, I'll tell you what happened to these eyes of mine."

Everyone nodded and Tsuna then started his story.

"One day, I was walking along….."

_-Flashback-_

_Tsuna hummed slightly as he walked through the streets of Venice. He was too busy drawing castled in the air that he didn't notice that he had taken a wrong turning._

_He then found himself in an alley. He continued walking, still unaware when he suddenly banged something solid. The person he banged turned around slowly with a glare. When he saw Tsuna, he smirked. He whistled and then he said, "Lookie, lookie~ Here's a lost mouse~ Poor little thing. Are you looking for your cheese?"_

_Tsuna paled slightly as several men approached, grabbed him and dragged him away._

_

* * *

_**How was it? Anyway, guys, I have some bad, bad news. No, I'm not abandoning the fic... In fact, this fanfic is going to END! In a few more chapters! So, stay tuned guys... Bye-bi!**_  
_


	9. Confession Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back. I know it's been like 10 days since I updated.. So I'm really really sorry! Well anyway, look away from this author's note and back to the main picture! Ciao!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 ~ Confession part 2

"Hahi! So scary!" Haru squeaked in fear after Tsuna retold the first part of what had happened to him in Italy.

"Damn those bastards!" Gokudera yelled, anger evident in his face. "How dare they do that to Jyuudaime!"

Everyone started talking at once. Questions were thrown at Tsuna who struggled to keep up. Out of irritation, Reborn took his gun and shot once, muzzle facing the ceiling. The noise stopped abruptly, even the children paying outside (having eaten finish their dinner) froze.

"Continue, Tsuna," Reborn told his student, his gun still in his hand as if a threat was coming.

For once, Tsuna felt tired even though he had just woken up a few hours ago. Gokudera stared at his tired boss, noting anything out of the norm. He could see bags under Tsuna's eyes and he looked as if he had grown twenty years ago.

Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. He continued quietly, "After that, I was taken –"

_-Flashback-_

_Tsuna was roughly pushed and he stumbled onto the dusty, concrete floor. Tsuna knew that he was in a warehouse where no one came near. His intuition was tingling like mad. He fumbled for his pills and wool mittens which he usually stuffed inside his pockets. Notice the usually? Well, Lady Luck was not with Tsuna at the unfortunate moment. Tsuna rummaged thoroughly in his pockets, hoping that he was mistaken. Alas, he discovered nothing. He then remembered that he had left his pills and mittens in his room as he was rushing out._

_The man that he had banged into approached him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "This is what you get for banging into me," He spat viciously at the shivering brunette._

_He let Tsuna go out of a sudden, causing Tsuna to fall on his backside. He then taunted Tsuna, "Oh, you're shivering now. Scared?" He roared with laughter, the men surrounding Tsuna accompanied him. Apparently, he was the leader among them._

_He stalked off, ordering his men over his shoulder, one simple and short sentence that might change Tsuna's life forever, "Beat him up."_

_The men gave a roar of delight before attacking the brunette. Tsuna closed his eyes in defeat as the men approached him with sticks and started to beat him. _

_They beat him up mercilessly. Tsuna yelled and whimpered for them to stop but they ignored him and continued their brutal assault. By the time they were satisfied and done, Tsuna laid there, panting with bruises and blood covering his entire body._

_The men started to walk away. Some spat on him, some kicked him as they walked past. Tsuna whimpered as he tried to stand up but to no avail, he could not move. He started to drift into the darkness when suddenly he heard a voice echoing in his head._

_**Do you want revenge?**_

'_What? Who's…there?'_

_**Do you want revenge? **__The voice repeated._

'_Huh? What…do…you mean?' Tsuna asked mentally, his brain unable to process the question._

_**Do you want revenge? Since they attacked you just because of one minor action?**_

_Tsuna felt a surge of anger and of rare hate course through him. He retorted angrily, 'Of course I do! I _unintentionally _banged him! An apology would have settled it! Not some stupid beating up!'_

_**I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, it is my job to protect the weak. Well, rest now. I'll handle this, Decimo**_

_Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard his given title. 'No wonder the voice felt so painfully familiar.' He thought as he embraced the darkness and fell unconscious._

-Present-

"So what happened after that?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna suddenly stopped.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but he had no idea what to say. After a few seconds of thinking, he slowly confessed, "I don't know. When I woke up, I was at the hospital. I just remember a few things."

"So who was that voice?" Iemitsu asked in a serious tone.

"It was Giotto," Tsuna answered automatically.

"And who is this Giotto?" Kyoko piped up, curiosity taking the better of her.

This time, Gokudera answered, "He's Vongola Primo – the one who founded Vongola."

The girls' eyes (except Chrome and I-pin) widened in surprise. This was the first time they had heard about it. Nana, under unknown circumstances, had found out about their involvement in the Mafia.

"So, how about your eyes then?" Ryohei asked seriously.

"About that," Tsuna frowned. "I have no idea. A week after the incident, I woke up to find them blue. It has something to do with Giotto, though."

"Mind if we speak to him?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Tsuna scowled slightly. "Let me have a small talk with him."

An awkward silence followed as Tsuna started his mental conversation with Giotto.

_So… Would you talk to them?_

A sigh came out from Giotto as he contemplated his decision. After a long period of time, he finally answered, **I'll do it.**

_Right. Get ready to switch places._

Tsuna looked around warily and hesitantly said, "Um, guys? He said okay."

Reborn nodded and commanded Tsuna, "Let him out."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes. For a second, nothing happened but soon, his eyes fluttered open.

"Vongola…Primo?" Gokudera asked hesitantly.

"Giotto, if you may." It was Tsuna's voice, but it sounded calmer and had a slight hint of authority in his voice.

"Were you the one who beat those gangsters up?" Iemitsu asked, straightforwardly.

"Yes, I did. Next question."

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me that they were under the Calsca family and they had no idea Tsunayoshi was Decimo. Nothing else after that."

"I see," Reborn spoke out. "How did you, in a way, possess Tsuna?"

"I don't know," Giotto shrugged. "One moment I was in the ring, watching everything. The next, I was speaking to Decimo. Miracles are bound to happen."

"Any ideas on how to leave?" Gokudera pointed out.

"No," Giotto said in a bored tone but his eyes told a different story. To him, it was entertaining.

"If there was a way, would you do it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I would – no doubts about that. I can't stay here," Giotto said sadly. "This ain't my body. But for now, there isn't a way to fix it. So, I'll be staying here. Please take care of me," With that, he bowed before turning to leave.

"Oh my, how polite. Where are you going?" Nana enquired softly.

"Sleep. _Oyasumi_," Giotto said gently.

"But it's extremely not night yet!" Ryohei yelled.

Giotto stopped right in his tracks. "My, my… Is that so?" He exclaimed, and then he waved his hand in dismissal. "Never mind. We are tired. See you at dinner or maybe, tomorrow."

As he left, the other occupants in the room continued eating their cold food. What he told them was plain shocking. It was a wonder Tsuna didn't have a trauma or anything of that sort.

As Giotto entered the room, he shut the door with his back and leaned heavily on the white door, a hand covering his eyes.

He murmured softly, "If I get to choose, I'll leave once I'm sure Tsuna can take care of himself. Once I'm sure, he'll be alright."

He flopped down on his bed and he stared at the ceiling as if expecting someone or the ceiling itself to come crashing down. It was still bright outside.

Giotto closed his eyes to half-mast as he yawned. His eyes slowly drooped as he fell asleep.

As for his guardians, they all went home after eating their lunch. Amazingly, they did not quarrel or fight at all after Tsuna's confession (and Giotto too) as they left silently. Iemitsu and Reborn had disappeared, nowhere in sight.

* * *

_Are you sure?_ Nono asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, Tsuna had told us all about it himself."

_I have a feeling Primo won't leave until he's sure Tsuna would be okay by himself._

"Would that be after the inheritance ceremony?" Iemitsu asked, Reborn silent on his shoulder.

_That might be so. Tell Tsunayoshi that the ceremony would be held in ten days. I'll send the invitations as soon as possible – possibly tomorrow._

"Yes, Nono-sama. Reborn will do that." Iemitsu replied in a solemn tone.

_That's good to hear – and Iemitsu?_

"Yes?"

_Call me Timeteo. It makes me shudder to hear myself being called that. I dislike formalities a little._

"Okay, No – Timeteo."

He hung up and started walking back towards the house. He sighed, "So young yet so many burdens."

Reborn kept quiet but Iemitsu knew that he agreed. It was still afternoon. Iemitsu then decided that it was too quiet and he yelled, hoping to hype things up. "I WANT BEER~!"

"You are irritating, old man." Reborn snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Aw, Reborn. Don't be so evil. I bet you are over 100 years old! So don't call me an old man!" Iemitsu threw his head back in laughter and when he stopped and returned his head to its original position, all he saw was a green thing before it collided with his face.

"BAM! WHAM! WHACK!"

"OW! OW! OW!"

"M-mercy, Reborn. I'm sorry! I won't call you a 100-year-old man again!" Iemitsu pleaded, three humongous bumps forming on his head and a big black eye.

"You just did," Reborn said before half-killing the poor man.

Yells of pain echoed through the neighbourhood.

* * *

"Ow…what happened to dad? He looks…terrible," Tsuna winced at the sight of his dad.

Iemitsu laughed but started whimpering immediately as it was very painful to even move.

"Poor papa… He said he was playing with Reborn-chan when he suddenly tripped," Nana sighed as she stared at her poor husband.

"Tripped? How can tripping make him look like a mummy?" Tsuna cried out, all colour draining from his face.

**Must be that arcobaleno. **Giotto commented

"Oh, I bet it is," Tsuna muttered softly before deciding to talk mentally. _I don't think playing with Reborn is a very good idea._

"Mmrgh? Mo, nmprgh gahe! (Go, you're late!)" Iemitsu tried to speak but it came out muffled as Nana had wrapped him up in bandages like a mummy.

Strangely, Tsuna could understand as he dashed out of the house, yelling "I'm leaving!" in the process. The morning sun momentarily blinded him as he ran out.

"Oi, Tsuna." Reborn's voice came out of nowhere.

"Hm, Reborn? When did you get on my head?" Tsuna asked while running towards the school.

"Just now. Here," Reborn handed a letter to him.

"What's this?" Tsuna ripped open the envelope and read the contents. "Inheritance ceremony? So fast?"

"Nono's decision," Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

"Right," Tsuna pocketed the letter. "I'll inform my guardians."

"Okay," Reborn hopped off and watched his student run off. He quietly walked back to the house.

When Tsuna informed his guardians, their reactions were predictable.

"Congratulations, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera practically cried tears of joy when the news reached him.

"Oh, Tsuna! Congratulations!" Yamamoto laughed.

"SAWADA! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

Hearing the commotion, Hibari had miraculously appeared and warned them the usual threat. When Tsuna told him about the ceremony, he grunted and left without a word.

As for Mukuro and Chrome…

Mukuro had appeared and in a way congratulated him, "Kufufu… You better be prepared to be possessed, Vongola."

Chrome had timidly approached him and kissed his cheek once again, causing Gokudera to rampage in anger about stupid pineapple heads.

But the best congratulation of all (in Tsuna's opinion) was from Giotto. To think that the very founder of Vongola and your very own ancestor was congratulating you.

**Congratulations, Tsunayoshi**

_Thanks, Giotto. Gee, Vongola's founder is congratulating me. _Tsuna chuckled at the thought.

**To think that I was able to congratulate my successor. **Giotto shot back, chuckling slightly.

Tsuna pondered for a moment, wondering whether he should ask him. Then, after mustering the courage, he slowly and softly asked, _Do you want to become my advisor?_

**What?**

_Do you want to become my advisor? Gee, are you deaf or something? _Tsuna asked, this time slightly louder.

Giotto was rendered speechless at Tsuna's offer. When he finally found his voice back, he stammered, **O-of course! It would be an honour. But don't you have your own right hand man?**

Tsuna grimaced slightly and replied, _I hate to say this, but I'm afraid he might make things worse. And anyway, you have the experience._

**Oh, **Comprehension and understanding silenced Giotto.

_So, I'll take that as a yes then._

**Yeah, sure.**

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice snapped him out from his mental conversation. "Todays a beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked while pointing towards the sky.

Tsuna looked around, taking in his guardians' smiling faces before looking up at the bright, blue sky. A smile graced his lips as he replied, "Yes, it really is."

_**To the new future…**_

_**

* * *

**_**So, what do you think? By the way, this is the second last chapter! This fanfic is going to end! Boo-hoo! Anyway, special thanks to all my reviewers and xXDarkangelx.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!  
**


	10. Epilogue

**This is officially the last chapter! Thanks to all my supporters who had followed me since the first chapter. I'm so happy! 100 reviews! Thank you so much... I'll miss you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue ~ Ten Years Later

"Tsuna"

"What, Reborn?" Tsuna snapped. From the way he replied – no, it's snapped at – Reborn, it sounded like he was – as Ryohei would put it – extremely angry.

"Irritated?" Reborn eyed his twenty-five-year-old ex-student with a raised eyebrow.

With a sigh, Tsuna placed his favourite pen on his desk where piled of paperwork laid. He raised his hands dramatically and replied in an equally dramatic tone, "Who wouldn't be if reports about the mansion destroyed _every single day _by my very own guardians – who are supposed to make sure things are orderly here – reach my desk _every single day. _I work here with no rest _every single day _and the work never seems to stop! So, tell me 100 reasons why I should not feel irritated!"

As if answering to Tsuna's anger, a 'boom!' resounded through the mansion. Then, it was silent once again except for Tsuna's panting after his long rant.

"Not again," Tsuna groaned before turning towards a smirking Reborn. "Get them here – _all _of them. Make them stand outside my room while you and I discuss about their punishment. I'm thinking of sending them to a death camp. I have had enough!" Tsuna slammed his fist onto the desk, leaving a resounding echo. "And if they make a single sound, beat some sense into them. Make sure it leaves a mark." A rare smirk reached Tsuna's lips as he gave the order to Reborn.

"Now you're talking," Reborn smirked as he slipped out of the room. "Wish me luck."

"I trust you don't need it."

Apparently, Reborn had been trying to restrain himself as well – something extremely rare for a Spartan like Reborn.

**You should calm down, Tsunayoshi**

_But I can't! My head feels like its exploding! Too much paperwork! _A frustrated Tsuna told Giotto.

Giotto chuckled but thanks to Tsuna's almighty intuition, he knew something was up. And he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

_What's wrong? _Tsuna softly asked, masking his curiosity.

**You've become a fine boss, Tsunayoshi**

_What brought this up? How rare for you to praise me! _An astonished Tsuna replied.

**I have something to tell you**

_What's up?_

…

As Giotto uttered those words, Tsuna felt like his world had turned upside down and had left him dangling. His knees bucked, his eyes blank, seeing nothing.

At the same time, Reborn entered with a triumphant smile on his normally smirking face. However, when he saw the state Tsuna was in, that smile faltered abruptly. "Tsuna!"

Tsuna could feel someone shaking him. He guessed it was Reborn while wondering how did Reborn finish the job so fast. But at that moment, that question was pushed far, far away into his mind. He couldn't comprehend anything.

_Why? _Tsuna wailed desperately in his head. _Why? Isn't that bastard aware what those words could do to me? Didn't he know how much I hated goodbyes? And what's with those stupid words?_

A stinging pain on his cheek brought Tsuna back to reality. He slowly brought a hand to his bruised cheek as he looked at the one who slapped him. A tear fell down onto his cheek.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked sharply, grabbing Tsuna's trembling shoulders.

Tsuna took in a shaky breath as he regained his composure and slowly stood up with Reborn's help. He could see his famiglia peering at him anxiously from the outside of the room.

"It's nothing," Tsuna finally spoke, his voice quivering slightly.

"Don't tell me it's nothing! It's so damn obvious it's something!" Reborn snarled slightly, his anxiety controlling the better of him.

When Reborn was about to give up asking, Tsuna answered his question (to Reborn's utmost surprise) quietly, wiping his tears away, "Giotto's gone."

Reborn's eyes widened in shock while his guardians stared at each other in surprise. No one expected this to happen so soon.

"What did he tell you?" In better words, 'What were his last words?'

Tsuna walked towards the big window behind his desk and gazed at the cool, blue sky. He turned back towards his famiglia, the sunlight illuminating his figure along with his piercing blue eyes and a sad smile on his face. He then repeated Giotto's last words to them.

_**Tsunayoshi…**_

_**Thank you for everything…**_

…_**and…**_

…_**goodbye….**_

_**

* * *

**_**An inevitable ending.. Like people say, folks, all good things must come to an end. So, see ya, miss ya and sayonara~ Look out for my new DGM fanfics coming soon: A Wolf at the Table and Lonely Christmas. As for KHR fics, I am willing to accept any ideas given to me. Thank you so much, my reviewers. Again, special thanks to xXDarkangel and of course, you.**_**  
**_


	11. OMAKE: Punishment

**SURPRISE! Due to a few of my kind-hearted reviewers, I decided to make an omake! Woooo~ I'm sorry if it isn't to your liking because I was rushing when I did this. So, anyway... Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

OMAKE

"So, Reborn, let's discuss about their punishment," Tsuna addressed Reborn with an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Sure thing, boss. What should we do?" Reborn replied in a smirk but a more evil one (It comes from years of practice!)

Outside the room, the people outside the room started to shudder and shiver in fright. They didn't need to have a hyper intuition to know that something bad is on the way. One of the reasons was because they could occasionally hear cruel laughter – the one that goes 'MWAHAHAHA' – from their normally kind and gentle boss. Looks like Tsuna's thick rope of patience – after how many goddamn years – finally snapped.

"H-hey, do you think Jyuudaime is going to kill us?" Gokudera Hayato asked his companions in the corridor which consisted of Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto. Hibari and Mukuro had miraculously ran away.

Yamamoto gave a small chuckle, "We're in deeper waters this time."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Gokudera cried incredulously at the Rain Guardian who was humming a familiar song.

"I don't understand why ya're making such a big fuss… Plus, I got school and some ladies to attend to, so let just get this over with," Lambo drawled lazily, lying down on the carpeted floor on his sides.

"YOU! What the hell are do you think you are doing?"

"I'm lying down. Can't you see, blind ass?" Lambo replied.

"Why, you!" Gokudera took a step towards the 15-year-old Lightning Guardian, who was sucking on a lollipop casually. Gokudera couldn't resist the urge to get to that playboy and start shaking him like mad.

"NO FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!" A familiar loud voice stopped Gokudera's attempt on murdering the Bovino brat.

"What the hell do you want, turftop?" Gokudera snapped at Ryohei, who was staring at him intensely.

"No fighting. Won't Sawada be angrier if we fight here?" the Sun Guardian responded calmly to the outraged Storm Guardian.

That stopped Gokudera on his tracks. "I-I didn't realize. How could I do this? I'm a failure as a right-hand man!" With that, Gokudera started wailing loudly like a baby.

"Ya're making it worse, octopus head," Lambo winced slightly as he covered his battered ears from the high-pitched wailing of the silver-haired half-Italian.

The door then opened to find Reborn stepping out with a satisfied smirk. When he took in the situation, he frowned slightly. Tsuna then chose that moment to shout out, "Find Hibari-san and Mukuro too!"

Reborn nodded before closing the door silently. None of them seemed to notice his presence. He cleared his throat dangerously with a glare. Lambo took one look at the hitman and immediately jumped up, accidentally swallowing the lollipop with its stick. Gokudera stopped wailing and with big, wide eyes stood in attention. Ryohei stopped punching the air and Yamamoto stopped humming.

Reborn then gestured at the door, "Go in. Tsuna will brief you about your _punishment."_ With that, he stalked off to find the other two guardians which had miraculously disappeared. The other four guardians looked at each other and gulped in fear.

They knocked on the door and slowly stepped in. Tsuna was working on his paperwork as usual. When they came in, he looked up as usual, but this time, with a big scowl on his baby face – not the usual gentle smile that greeted them.

"Sit, sit," He gestured at the chairs that faced him. He then returned to his paperwork as he began to brief them.

"You guys will be going on a trip with Reborn – all around the world. The main objective is to give you chances to fight and become stronger. Reborn will be in charge of you all, so refer to him if there's any problem. You'll leave tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Both Lambo and Gokudera yelled in unison, both for their own personal reasons.

"Jyuudaime, you're going to be alone!" Gokudera yelled in a pleading tone.

"Nothing to worry about. Dino will be here while you guys are away. I'll be perfectly fine. In fact, I'll be able to finish my work _faster_ without you guys around."

Gokudera whimpered slightly as he took in Tsuna's cruel words – which were so true.

"Tsuna-nii," Lambo whined. "I got school! I can't just skip school!"

"You don't have to worry about that," Tsuna said dismissively. "Reborn will tutor you during the trip so remember to bring your books. I also specifically asked I-pin to take some important notes for you. Anything else?"

"Who's going to entertain my ladies?" Lambo whined once again.

Tsuna sighed heavily. "You and your pride – to never refuse any ladies – is getting on my nerves. Take care of that yourself! Now, get out! I have work to complete."

With that, he returned to his pile of paperwork, leaving his four guardians completely left out. They shuffled out in silence and after a moment of standing around, they returned to their respective rooms to pack for the trip.

The next morning, Tsuna sat at his usual seat in his office. Suddenly, a knock was heard. "Come in," Tsuna commanded, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

"We're leaving now, Tsuna," Reborn told the brunette as he entered the room with a Hawaiian outfit, totally prepared for a vacation.

"Remember to give a report once you reach a country," Tsuna answered as he stared down at the words of the papers that gave him hell.

"Right," Reborn slipped out of the room quietly and soon, Tsuna could hear yells and shouts from outside the mansion. He turned his seat to face the window as he stared down at his guardians bickering as they started taking out their weapons. Suddenly, Reborn whacked them one by one with his Leon hammer. Tsuna couldn't suppress his laughter as he watched the scene beneath him.

_How quiet, _Tsuna wondered. _I never thought that a day will come that the mansion will be quiet._

He glanced at his wristwatch and hurriedly looked at the clock on the wall to make sure it was the correct time, "Shit, Dino-nii will be coming soon. I better finish this."

However, the more he worked, the more he got distracted. _Giotto…_

Tsuna stood up and faced the large window. He looked up at the clear, never ending sky and murmured softly, "Giotto, I'll become a better boss. You just wait and see."

He glanced at the Vongola ring that he had won from Xanxus fondly. A sudden vibration from his cell phone startled him from his memories of the past. He fumbled for his phone that was in his breast pocket. He quickly answered the call, made conversation and then hung up.

He glanced at his ring once again before hurriedly exiting the room to prepare for Dino and his subordinate's arrival. He got lots of work to do.

**3 months later**

"Good job, Reborn," Tsuna said in a satisfied tone. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Of course," Reborn replied, wearing his trademark smile. "I enjoyed torturing them. How about you? Enjoyed the peace?"

"Of course I did," Tsuna said in mock surprise. "I had such a relaxing time. I played most of the time!"

"That's good to know. By the way, here are the pictures from the trip," Reborn reached inside his suit and took out an envelope.

Tsuna clapped his hands in delight as he made a squeal before reaching for the envelope and removing the contents. He held each picture fondly and smiled at each picture. After inspecting the photos, he placed it back in where it rightfully belonged before addressing Reborn once again, "Frame all of them up and place it somewhere where it can be seen and also, won't get destroyed by them."

Reborn nodded. As he was about to take his leave, a 'boom!' resonated through the mansion, the furniture and the ground vibrating slightly before everything became peaceful again.

"Not again," Tsuna groaned. "REBORN!"

"Yes, yes, I get it," Reborn said in a bored tone. "The usual?"

"Yes."

At least, for now, it seems like Tsuna has a long way from being the perfect boss. As the younger Reborn would put it, "A boss must be able to control his guardians."

* * *

**Poor Tsuna.. XD Well, see you next time~ This is goodbye for good **


End file.
